Avrei Voluto
|year=1989 |position=9th |points=56 |previous=Vivo (Ti scrivo) |next=Insieme: 1992 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Avrei Voluto was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1989 in Lausanne performed by Anna Oxa & Fausto Leali. It was performed first on the night preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 9th place with 56 points. Lyrics Italian= Avrei voluto parlarti Per convincerti a fare sul serio Tu che giocavi col cuore e con le parole Quanto tempo buttato per riuscire a spiegarti Che ti amavo davvero Non ci siamo inventati Non ci siamo cercati Non ci siamo mai persi, persi Avrei voluto guardarti E intuire ogni tuo desiderio Regalarti un sospiro anche stando lontano Perché avevo paura che riuscissi a vedere Come un lampo negli occhi, un amore sincero Si accartoccia la rabbia Come frecce di carta Quando incontrano il muro Avrei voluto io di più Ti avrei voluto anch'io Avrei voluto legarti Per poterti ogni giorno guardare Per cambiare il cammino Strada del nostro destino E ancorarti al mio seno per non farti portare Da una vita che vola Ferma il cuore un momento A quei giorni d'inverno e si scioglierà il ghiaccio E si scioglierà il ghiaccio E si scioglierà il ghiaccio Avrei voluto inseguirti Ma l'orgoglio non è mai veloce È soltanto un pretesto per coprire un errore Anche quando scoprivo che era il nostro domani Che voleva far pace Quella ruga sul viso che chiamavi 'espressione' Ora è il letto di un fiume Quante notti a pensare? Quante lacrime amare Han bagnato l'anima? Avrei voluto io di più Avrei voluto io di più Avrei voluto io di più Ti avrei voluto anch'io |-| Translation= I would've wanted to talk to you To convince you you'd better be serious You, who played with my hear and with your words So much wasted time, trying to explain you That I really loved you We didn't found each other We didn't look for each other We were never lost, lost I would've wanted to look at you And intuit all your desires Give you a sigh, if only from a distance Because I was afraid you could see it Like a lamp in your eyes, a sincere love The anger wraps itself Like a paper plane When it meets the wall I would've wanted more I would've wanted you too I would've wanted to tie you To be able to look at you every day To change the route The road of our destiny And stick you to my breast, so that I don't let you go To a life which flies away The heart stops for a while In those winter days and the ice will melt And the ice will melt And the ice will melt I would've wanted to follow you But pride is never fast It's just a pretext to cover a mistake Even when I found out that it was our tomorrow That wanted to conclude peace The wrinkle on my face that you called 'expression' Is now the soil of a river How many nights to think? How many bitter tears Have wet my soul? I would've wanted more I would've wanted more I would've wanted more I would've wanted you too Videos Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Category:20th Century Eurovision